


No Such Thing As Luck

by cordeliadelayne



Series: House100 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: house100, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for house100's “luck” challenge in 2006.





	No Such Thing As Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for house100's “luck” challenge in 2006.

"House was lucky". Chase remembered Foreman saying that and the incredulous look on Cameron’s face which was surely mirrored on his own features. If House’s genius was down to luck then they were in more trouble than he thought.

But he took comfort in the only worthwhile piece of advice his father had ever given him – “Luck is an illusion we create by making the right choices.”

It had been his choice to come here, his choice to cut himself off from his father, to follow House wherever he would lead.

He wondered if House felt lucky to have him.


End file.
